Front Porch Looking In
by Michelle285
Summary: Horatio does some contemplating while sitting on his front porch. Not my usual pairing. H/C


_Disclaimer: I do not own. The end._

 _A/N: Okay, I have not written a CSI: Miami fic in like forever! I do not know how this is going to go. I wasn't even sure I was going to post this, but then I decided to go ahead and do it. If you know me, you know I am a die-hard Eric/Calleigh fan and I don't put her with anyone else…I don't usually even read the stories with her with anyone else. However, I got this idea when I heard Lonestar's song_ Front Porch Looking In _and it talks about a carrot-top and well…that's Horatio if I've ever seen one. So I had to put Calleigh with Horatio. I wasn't sure I could do it but… Anyway, I'm sure you want to read the story and not me so, enjoy!_

Horatio sighed with contentment as he set his chair to rocking. He was sitting on his front porch drinking a cup of coffee. It was around 7:00 in morning and he couldn't help but smile at the rays of sun reflecting off his white picket fence. This was probably his favorite time of the day. The morning or the night. He also enjoyed seeing the full moon high in the sky lighting up the subdivision in which he lived.

Hearing a tiny cry come from inside his house, he couldn't help but smile. Turning his head to the window behind him, his smile grew. His little Hannah had fallen down again. She was learning to walk and didn't quite have her balance just yet. Looking around her, Hannah grabbed her sippy cup from the floor and tried again to stand up on her shaky legs.

Horatio tried to hold in a chuckle as he saw Hannah fall down yet again, she hadn't even made it all the way up this time. The reason he had to struggle not to laugh this time was because she didn't even cry. She had a frustrated expression on her face that so mirrored the one his wife would get when she got angry with him. This time, the sippy cup was forgotten as Hannah crawled over to a chair and used it to pull herself up.

"Mommy, mommy, look look!" cried an excited voice from the house.

Caroline had come running down the stairs with her blonde hair flying out behind her. She had a pair of white capris on and her favorite red sleeveless shirt. She had even managed to put a red bow in her hair, even though it was sagging a little bit.

Observing his daughter, this time Horatio did laugh. Her red flip flops were on the wrong feet. He wondered how long they would stay on the wrong feet. Caroline was very adamant about dressing herself these days and she did not like anyone correcting her.

Calleigh came out of the kitchen and Horatio felt his heart skip a beat. Every single time he saw her he had the same reaction. He couldn't help but wonder how he had managed to get so lucky. He had two lovely girls and the most beautiful girl in the world as his wife. Calleigh always scoffed when he said that but it didn't faze him in the least. He knew it was true.

He could see Calleigh talking to their daughter, though he couldn't hear what she was saying. He smiled and turned to look back out at the subdivision. Everything was just as it should be inside his house. He was going to savor a few more minutes outside.

At the same time, he knew he wouldn't stay out for much longer. Now that he knew everyone in his house was up he wanted to be inside with them. Turning and looking back in his window, he smiled and felt a pang of sorrow for anyone who was not him. There were some great things to see in this world and he had seen a lot. However, he knew nothing would ever beat sitting on his front porch, looking in.

 _I had really planned to make this longer and more based on the song and then…my brain and the fic took on a mind of its own and before I knew it…it was over! I've probably only written one other fic that was this short before. Still though, I kind of like the direction it took and I think to add more would be more of a struggle and unnecessary. Want to review and tell me if you like the direction it took? Of course you do! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
